


Please

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Harry didn’t usually beg. He demanded, cursed or just took his pleasure into his own hands. The last time Ron had brought him to the edge of desperation though, rubbing his prick against Harry’s entrance without making a move to just fuck him, the word had slipped past Harry’s lips without consideration.Please. Ron had growled and fucked Harry so hard and fast he’d felt it for days.Kinktober 2019 Day 2 - Begging





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Keyflight790 for the Beta!

Ron enjoyed taking his time. He could spend hours eating dinner sometimes, savouring each bite on his tongue before swallowing. Harry was the opposite, always scarfing his food down as fast as possible. The better it tasted the faster he ate it, somehow scared that if he didn’t hold on to pleasure with both hands and enjoy it as fast as possible it would be snatched away. It was the same with sex.

“Fuck, Ron,” Harry gasped. They’d been watching a movie when Ron had snuck his hand down Harry’s pants and started touching him, painfully slow. Harry had tried to fight the feeling of _now, now, now_ but after five minutes he was itching to reach down and make Ron’s hand move faster, grip harder. 

“We’re not in a rush,” Ron said. He smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on the telly while his arm kept moving. Harry knew too well the disinterest was all pretend. Ron loved to watch Harry squirm, loved to make him senseless with want and pleasure. More than anything though, Harry had started to suspect, Ron loved it when Harry begged. 

Harry didn’t usually beg. He demanded, cursed or just took his pleasure into his own hands. The last time Ron had brought him to the edge of desperation though, rubbing his prick against Harry’s entrance without making a move to just fuck him, the word had slipped past Harry’s lips without consideration. _Please_. Ron had growled and fucked Harry so hard and fast he’d felt it for days. The thought of it had spun around in Harry’s head for the past week, flooding him with images of how he might be able to make Ron as desperate as Harry always felt. He wanted to make Ron lose his mind with want, and let go of his careful control for once. 

“Ron!” Harry groaned in frustration when Ron’s hand slowed down, moving lazily over his cock now. “Ron, take my pants off,” Harry said, then bracing himself to be disappointed in case he’d been wrong. “Please. Fuck, please take them off.”

Ron’s eyes moved from the television to fix Harry with a piercing gaze. His eyes looked wild, but still Harry could see there was something holding him back. “What did you say?” Ron said, voice hoarse.

“Please,” Harry said, making sure he was keeping his voice steady and his eyes fixed on Ron’s. “Please take my pants off and touch me properly.”

Ron cursed, placing a quelling hand over his own cock. “How - I, er. How did you know?”

“That you get off on me begging?” Harry asked, smirking at the other man as he pushed his hips into Ron’s tightened fist. Harry suspected he’d closed it around Harry’s cock without even realising because he looked down in surprise as Harry kept fucking up into his fist. 

“You’re not, I mean, you don’t mind?” Ron looked insecure in a way Harry hadn’t seen for years, not since they figured out the whole attraction thing was mutual. 

“Mind?” Harry asked, laughing a little at the thought. “Fuck no, I don’t mind.” The hand in his pants disappeared, and Harry realised Ron still looked almost scared. “Honestly mate, I want nothing more than to see you as desperate as I am.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ron said. “I’m - fuck Harry, when you say that. The way you look! I forget to be careful. I saw, last time, the way you winced when moving the next day.”

Harry fought the urge to laugh again, out of pure relief. Ron wasn’t careful because he didn’t want Harry. He was careful because he cared. “Ron, I bloody loved the last time. Fuck, I love it when you’re not careful. I _like_ feeling it the next day. I like having bruises.” 

As he spoke, Harry could see the insecurity seeping from Ron’s eyes, slowly but surely being replaced by want. “Ron, please just let go. Please. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Ron moved so quickly in pulling Harry’s pants down and putting his mouth on Harry’s cock that Harry’s head spun. He sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace. His hands were gripping hard on Harry’s thighs and Harry couldn’t contain the desperate sounds of pleasure that escaped him. Just as he was about to come though, Ron slowed down. He pulled off almost entirely and slowly ran his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Please Ron, just, fuck. I need to come, please.”

Ron pulled his mouth off entirely, but ran a finger up from Harry’s thigh to the cleft of his arse, rubbing it softly over his rim before pushing it in. “Hmm, still loose from earlier,” he said, smirking. 

Getting the idea Harry moaned, “Fuck yes! Loose enough!” He scrambled to get up, sitting down on his knees on the sofa with his arse to Ron and his forearms on the armrest. “Lube up and fuck me like this! Please, bloody hell it’ll feel so good. Fuck Ron I’m begging you, I want you in me so bad. Your cock feels so good up my arse, so fucking good. Please, please, please.”

Firm hands closed around Harry’s hips and Ron used his knee to kick Harry’s thighs apart as his hands drew Harry’s arse closer. His cock rubbed past Harry’s rim a few times without going in and Ron growled in frustration before using one of his hands to hold it still as he entered Harry in one hard thrust. 

“Aah! Oh fuck, yes! Just like that, gah. Please don’t stop.”

“Won’t,” Ron bit out, fucking Harry at a furious pace. The hands on Harry’s hip were tight, nails biting a little into his skin and Harry felt delirious with want and pleasure. Harry reached a hand down between his legs to pull himself off, but Ron swatted the hand away. 

“Please!” Harry begged. “Touch me, let me touch myself! I don’t care, just please.”

“No,” Ron said without slowing his movements. “You’re going to come on just my cock.”

Harry shivered as Ron continued the hard and determined jerks. His breath caught as Ron’s cock brushed over his prostate, and Ron moved his hips so he was hitting it with every thrust. “Please - I need,” Harry gasped, too far gone to finish the sentence. 

“I got you, Harry.” Ron’s thrusts were becoming erratic but his voice was steady, and his hands firm on Harry’s hips. 

“Ron, I’m - please, I. Fuck!” Harry screamed as pleasure exploded through his body, making him see white as he came all over their sofa. Ron’s hands tightened on his hips as he came too, filling Harry with his wet, hot come. He fucked them both through their orgasms, seeming to know exactly when Harry’s arse became too sensitive. 

“I’m never going to be able to listen to you politely ask for something ever again, am I?” Ron asked after pulling out and collapsing on the opposite side of the sofa. 

Harry laughed at the thought, then grinned as he imagined getting Ron all hot and bothered in the most inappropriate situations. “I definitely hope not.”


End file.
